Tiempo atrás
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Erwin rememora el tiempo que había pasado junto a Mike y Nile cuando aún eran reclutas. Spoilers del manga. MikexErwin/ErwinxNile/MikexNile.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayame, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

El comandante de las tropas de Reconocimiento se hallaba recostado sobre aquella cama, tras lo sucedido en aquella batalla. Estaba bastante tranquilo pese a que había perdido uno de sus brazos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y aprovechó ese instante para reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido. Había algo que todavía no podía creer. Siempre había tratado de prever todas las situaciones que podían suceder.

Supuso que era uno de los sacrificios que debían ser hechos para llegar a la salvación de la humanidad. Se preguntaba cómo había sido su último momento. Estaba seguro de que no estaba arrepentido de nada de lo que había hecho y que a pesar del miedo que pudo haber sentido, habría aceptado ese destino. Por supuesto, luchando hasta al final.

Miró hacia la ventana. Evidentemente esperaba que hubiera bajas, pero era difícil de aceptar cuando se trataba de una persona tan hábil como él. De todas las noticias que le habían dado hasta ese momento, no esperaba que eso sucediera. Había sido su amigo leal, íntimo confidente y algo más desde que se habían conocido veinte años atrás en el equipo de entrenamiento.

—Mike —pronunció el rubio mientras que dejaba volar su imaginación. A pesar de todo lo vivido y del tiempo que había pasado desde aquel encuentro, aún podía recordarlo bastante bien. Era difícil elegir un recuerdo con aquel hombre, ya que por mucho tiempo fue quien estaba a su lado y el mejor de la legión de Reconocimiento, antes del ingreso de Levi.

Siempre se había preguntado si aquello le había hecho sentir desplazado, ya que nunca había dudado del profundo afecto que sentía por él. Hay que aclarar que este afecto iba mucho más que una simple relación de amistad. Era el recuerdo del enamoramiento juvenil que aún no se había borrado del todo.

Mucho antes de que fuera el hábil comandante y estratega de la legión de Reconocimiento, fue un estudiante lleno de ideales. En ese entonces, se veía mucho más joven y Mike tampoco lucía aquella barba. Simplemente eran dos muchachos que estaban luchando por convertirse en alfiles del progreso de la humanidad.

Le dio la impresión de que había pasado una vida entera desde que se habían conocido…

_Tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos en aquel entonces pero desde esa época había soñado con explorar con lo que había más allá de las murallas. No concebía la idea de la humanidad encerrada dentro de esas paredes, por culpa de los titanes. Debía hacer algo al respecto y eso era a lo que estaba llamado a ser._

_Al inicio de los entrenamientos., se realizó la formación de los cadetes. Le tocó en la parte de atrás debido a su altura. Para su no tan grata sorpresa, Mike se encontraba parado a su lado. De todas maneras, como había preferido dejarlo así cómo estaban las cosas, decidió no cuestionar la razón de su extraño comportamiento._

_A pesar de que trataba de mirar hacia adelante, de vez en cuando observaba al que se encontraba a su lado. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan alto, ¿unos dos metros quizás? No era de fijarse demasiado en el resto de sus compañeros a decir verdad. No obstante, no podía evitar sentir cierta intriga por él._

_Cuando volvió a mirar a aquel "gigante", se dio cuenta de que hacía algo muy particular con la nariz. Nunca había visto a alguien hacer tal cosa. No sabía si clasificarlo de extraño o curioso, pero había conseguido captar su atención. De eso estaba seguro. Miró hacia adelante, para asegurarse de que el entrenador estuviera lo suficientemente alejado o distraído. _

—_¿Qué se supone qué haces? —le preguntó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Parecía ser el único en percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo Mike en aquel momento. _

—_Olfateo el ambiente —murmuró con aquella voz que le caracterizaba y por un segundo, miró a Erwin. Luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo._

—_¿Olfateas? —Quería creer que había escuchado mal. Nunca había escuchado que alguien tuviera semejante hábito. Sí, estaba consciente de que allí había personas de distintas regiones, pero de todas maneras nunca había imaginado que se encontraría con alguien tan particular. _

—_Para conocer a la gente —respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa aflorando en su rostro._

_Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar algo más, el encargado de ellos se acercó a ellos a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Tanto Erwin como Mike se enderezaron tan firmes como el cuerpo les permitía. El sudor les recorría la piel, ya que además del abrasador calor que estaban experimentando en aquel momento. A pesar de que no habían hecho nada malo, el hecho de que la autoridad estuviera ahí cerca ponía nervioso a cualquiera._

_Cerca de ellos también se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Aquel sería quien estaría a cargo de las Tropas Militares en el futuro. Escuchaba con atención sobre lo que estaban conversando, aunque no se metía en lo absoluto. Pero al igual que todos los demás de su promoción, sentía curiosidad por Erwin Smith._

_De repente, el hombre se detuvo frente a éste y lo examinó._

—_¡¿Quién es y qué pretende alcanzar, recluta?! —exclamó de tal manera para que todos los demás se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando._

—_¡Erwin Smith, señor y quiero entrar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento! ¡La salvación de la humanidad en sus manos, señor! ¡Y la única manera de hacerlo es mediante los sacrificios! —respondió con un entusiasmo febril que impresionó a varios de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Mike y a Nile. Se mantuvo firme, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para el otro._

—_Ya veremos, cara bonita —Fue lo único respondió y continuó examinando a los demás reclutas._

_Erwin dejó escapar un suspiro una vez que el otro se fue. Sintió por un segundo las miradas de todos los que se hallaban en ese terreno y vaya que todavía no estaba preparado para lidiar con tanta presión._

_Mike esperó un largo rato antes de hablar. Ciertamente eso le alzó algunas preguntas y como no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de la cena, ya que podían pasar muchas cosas entre las cuales se encontraban olvidarse de lo que realmente quería decirle. Así que no quiso desperdiciar más tiempo en ello._

—_¿Tropas de Reconocimiento? —le preguntó todavía incrédulo. Muy pocas personas se animaban a entrar a dicha tropa. Le resultaba sumamente extraño que alguien quisiera ir allí._

_Erwin Smith asintió firmemente. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto y no había forma de que alguien pudiera hacerle cambiar de parecer. El lugar a donde pertenecía era la Tropa de Reconocimiento._

_Por supuesto, aún le aguardaban tres años de duro entrenamiento pero estaba determinado a logar con su objetivo. Si ni siquiera podía soportar tal cosa, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a luchar contra los titanes? Era probablemente el estudiante más ambicioso de entre todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar. _

_Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera relajarse de vez en cuando. Luego de esa mañana extenuante, decidió sentarse contra un árbol y leer un libro. Nada en especial. De vez en cuando miraba los alrededores, observando con mucha atención lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, de repente escuchó un extraño ruido. Como si alguien lo estuviera olfateando, cosa que le parecía raro puesto que no había perros o algún animal que se caracterizara por ello. _

_No obstante, en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver qué estaba sucediendo, se encontró con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien distinto. Era un muchacho de su misma edad, con una prominente nariz, quien lo observaba con suma atención. Erwin no supo qué decir y parecía que el otro tampoco planeaba explicarle el porqué de su extraño comportamiento. Luego, el muchacho dejó escapar una sonrisa. Cosa que llamó la atención de Smith._

—_¿Te importa? —Le preguntó finalmente el desconocido. Erwin se encogió de hombros, por lo que el otro se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio. _

_Aunque el futuro comandante intentó retomar su lectura, lo que el otro había hecho lo había desconcertado por completo. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar. Necesitaba una explicación para lo que había realizado. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mike se le adelantó._

—_Sentía curiosidad —comentó repentinamente mientras que sus ojos se dirigían hacia sus compañeros._

—_¿Curiosidad? —preguntó el otro. No sentía que fuera especial o algo por el estilo, solamente alguien más que quería entrar a las tropas._

—_Todos hablan de ti —Se limitó a explicar, dejando al otro con mucha más curiosidad. Mike había demostrado ser, desde un principio, un hombre sumamente callado —Y no puedes culparlos —añadió._

_Erwin simplemente respiró profundamente para tener un poco de paciencia. No comprendía qué tenía de malo querer ir a la Tropa de Reconocimiento. Pero como Mike no tenía culpa de nada, decidió buscar la manera de cambiar la conversación. O al menos que no estuviera concentrada únicamente en él. Además era el único que se había atrevido a acercarse a él. El resto parecía que prefería mirarlo desde lejos por alguna razón que aún no conseguía comprender. _

—_¿Y tú qué quieres hacer? —indagó. No podía saber cuál era la expresión que el otro había tomado, puesto que el cabello le cubría gran parte de su rostro y lo único que realmente sobresalía de él era su larga cabellera. Resultaba un muchacho bastante intrigante de por sí. _

_Mike se limitó a sonreír. A esas alturas había creído que sería el único que estaba interesado en la plática._

—_Al menos no soy el único loco —respondió después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Luego fijó su mirada sobre Erwin, sin borrar su sonrisa:—Iré a la Tropa de Reconocimiento —comentó con tal seguridad, que no dejaban oportunidad para las dudas. _

_Después de un par de segundos, Erwin le pasó la mano._

—_Erwin Smith —se presentó. Parecía que había encontrado alguien que compartiera sus mismos ideales con él._

—_Mike Zacharius —Le pasó la mano firmemente. _

_A pesar de que ninguno de los dos creía que podrían sobrevivir más allá de unos cuantos años más, no tenían la menor idea de que habían sellado de esa manera una profunda y muy íntima relación. Pero para esto, aún faltaba bastante tiempo._

_Parecía que sería una tarde tranquila, a pesar de los duros ejercicios a los que ya habían sido sometidos. La gran mayoría parecía estar agotado y realizando actividades iguales a las de Mike y Erwin, es decir nada muy intenso. Esa excepción era un muchacho que se encontraba a una escasa distancia de nuestros muchachos._

_Era el único que, aunque recién comenzaban los entrenamientos, se sacrificaba duramente para ser el mejor. Ya estaba repleto de libros que había prestado de la biblioteca. Pero como la misma estaba llena de polvo, prefirió estudiar a las afueras del lugar, sin importarle en lo absoluto el ruido que pudiera haber. Al igual que Erwin, estaba consciente de que todavía faltaban tres largos años pero pensó que mejor era empezar._

_No obstante, no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por aquel muchacho llamado Erwin. A diferencia de éste, prefería ir a la Policía Militar. Creía firmemente que no había mayor honor que servir al rey y a la nobleza. Razón por la cual no entendía por qué alguien querría suicidarse al ir a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Le resultaba ciertamente un gran enigma, aunque intentaba no demostrar mucho interés por aquel._

_Suspiró. Parecía que todos los demás sentían la misma curiosidad. De todas maneras no era el momento de cuestionarse tal cosa. ¿Qué importaba ese tal Erwin de todos modos? Estaba seguro de que pronto moriría o algo por el estilo. Prefirió dejarlo así. Quizás pronto pasaría esa repentina curiosidad por aquel hombre de esas curiosas cejas._

_Ya estaba demasiado cansado y como evidentemente su mente se estaba desviando a cualquier lado, decidió que era el momento de irse de allí. Como los libros le impedían mirar por donde iba, se tropezó con unas largas piernas y los textos salieron volando, terminando con la boca abajo y con sus pertenencias desordenadas por todas partes._

_Miró hacia un lado y allí estaban Mike y Erwin._

Éste no pudo evitar reír al recordar la manera en qué había conocido a Nile y ése solamente había sido el comienzo.

* * *

Iba a ser un one-shot MikeEru y nada más, pero luego vi MikeNile y EwinNile y... ¡En fin! Decidí que sería mejor continuarlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. El trío

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayame, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Se suponía que los primeros días eran para conocerse e intentar causar buena impresión entre los demás. Cada uno venía de un lugar distinto de la muralla, por lo que intentaban mostrar lo mejor de sí. En aquel instante, Nile estaba causando una impresión que duraría años sin que nadie pudiera borrarla del recuerdo.

Nile no supo qué hacer en aquel momento. Estaba tendido sobre el césped mientras que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, lo miraban con curiosidad y sin contener la risa que le había provocado la caída del muchacho. Podía escuchar las risotadas de todas partes, lo que le hacía avergonzar aún más. Se sentía como la persona más patética del grupo y apenas habían comenzado las clases.

¡Era justo lo que necesitaba!, pensó. Quería que todos hablaran de él por su gran capacidad. Ahora lo había conseguido, pero por su capacidad de hacer el ridículo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que la tierra le tragase por completo. No obstante, sabía que no había forma de salir de aquel momento tan embarazoso.

De repente, escuchó algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos de una manera abrupta. Había un pequeñísimo detalle del que no se había percatado hasta que aquel le llamó la atención.

—Es agradable el masaje muscular pero creo que me va dar calambres —Se limitó a decir Mike. Éste lo miraba de manera indiferente, sin reírse o importarle lo que le ocurría a su compañero.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros se percató de que estaba aplastando las piernas del rubio, por lo que rápidamente salió de allí. Los libros continuaban esparcidos por todas, como si estuvieran esperando por ser elegidos por los que se encontraban a sus alrededores. Cabe añadir que nadie se ofreció a ayudar a Nile con todo ello.

Hasta que Erwin intervino. Éste sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a recoger los libros. Supuso que no sería bueno para su compañero si la bibliotecaria supiera del estado en que éstos se encontraban y como no era un gran esfuerzo en particular, incluso los ordenó con cierta facilidad.

En cuanto éste comenzó a levantarse, se percató de la extraña conducta de Mike. Éste se acercó y comenzó a olfatearlo cual animal, lo que a Nile no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Pese a mostrarle claramente en su rostro que no quería saber nada de él, el rubio continuó con lo mismo y luego volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio, debajo del árbol.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó sorprendido. Sus ojos miraban con asombro hacia aquel hombre, sin percatarse aún de que Erwin ya había arreglado todos sus libros en el interín. Por un instante, se había olvidado por completo de ello, ya que la manera en que Mike lo había olfateado había captado toda su atención.

—Mike suele oler a la gente cuando la conoce —se limitó a explicar Smith. Le tendió la mano para que Nile se pudiera poner de pie. Si bien hasta al momento su existencia le había dado igual, pensó que al menos podía ayudarle en ese instante tan poco llevadero.

Pese a que no fue una explicación que fuera muy concluyente, Nike pensó que era mejor irse. Agarró los libros que Erwin había ordenado y se fue, sin antes de darles una última mirada. Claro, en aquel momento se percató de que no le había agradecido por ello pero como ya era tarde, entonces continuó con su camino. Había quedado como un desgraciado pero como pensó no volvería a hablar con ellos, no le importó.

Por su lado, Erwin volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio, debajo del árbol. Ciertamente le desconcertó el comportamiento de aquel muchacho. Al menos, le hubiera gustado unas palabras de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, entendía perfectamente el por qué se había extrañado con la conducta de Mike.

—Definitivamente sabes cómo alejar a la gente —comentó Erwin, aunque obviamente en broma.

El otro solamente respondió con un resoplido. Al menos, conocía cuál era el aroma del que acababa de pasar semejante vergüenza.

Nile dejó todos los libros sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, intentando pasar desapercibido, pero era imposible debido a los murmullos que podía escuchar en todas partes. La gente realmente era chismosa, ya que no podía comprender cómo la información pudo haber viajado tan rápido. Rápidamente, para no tener que escuchar más a esas personas, salió de allí.

Más tarde, en la cena, el comedor se encontraba lleno con todos los reclutas. Era difícil encontrar un lugar en donde comer y poder hablar, sin que el bullicio interfiriera con la conversación. Evidentemente, todos o la gran mayoría hablaban de lo que esperaban y sobre los titanes. Fuera de eso, no existía otro tema para hablar. Sin embargo, nuestros dos rubios consiguieron un buen lugar.

Tras tener su plato y pedazo de pan, se quedaron conversando un rato sobre cosas nimias. Mike pudo escuchar que estaban peleando o al menos parecía que se estaban burlando de alguien. Erwin se levantó, pese a que no le concernía en lo absoluto. No podía permitir que estuviera sucediendo semejante cosa en su escuadrón. Se suponía que todos estaban por una misma causa, por lo que no le entraba en la cabeza que sucedieran semejantes tonterías.

La pelea había comenzado cuando Nile escuchó que hablaban mal de él o al menos, se hacía referencia a lo que había pasado en la tarde. Estaba tan harto de que todos se rieran de él, que decidió darle un merecido golpe a uno de los muchachos. Por supuesto, como no había pensado demasiado en ello, tuvo la mala suerte de que entre todos fueran a golpearlo.

En cuanto pudo hacerse espacio entre el grupo de personas que se había reunido para ver lo que ocurría, enseguida se percató de la situación. Aunque no quería meterse en ningún problema, pronto descubrió la manera de sacar a Nile de la situación. Por supuesto, todo dependía de que aquel deseara colaborar con él. No había momento para vacilar, puesto que ya le estaban dando una paliza.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó Erwin mientras que se acercaba al otro, quien estaba tendido en el piso, con el labio inflamado y la nariz ensangrentada:—Al fin, encontré a mi viejo amigo. Venimos del mismo lugar y a veces, puede ser muy temperamental —comentó con una sonrisa fingida mientras que le tendía la mano a Nile para que se pusiera de pie.

Éste arqueó una ceja, ya que no comprendía por qué lo estaba ayudando de ésa manera. De hecho, le resultaba absurdo que el rubio le estuviera dando la mano. ¿Por qué ayudaría a alguien que apenas conocía y que de hecho, se había comportado mal con él? Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no protestar al respecto. Se limitó a asentir.

Por su lado, Mike observaba atentamente, por si se necesitara su intervención. Esperaba que no, porque francamente estaba satisfecho y lleno, con lo cual significaba que apenas podía moverse. Él tampoco entendía el porqué de la acción de Erwin.

En cuanto éste finalmente sacó a Nile de la situación, lo llevó a sentarse junto a él y a Mike. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio hasta que finalmente el rescatado no pudo callarse más.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules. No concebía que alguien pudiera ayudarlo simplemente porque quería. Debía haber alguna razón por la cual Erwin había decidido arriesgar el cuello de ésa manera frente a todos sus compañeros.

—Yo también quiero saber, Erwin —respondió el gigante. La verdad era que le resultaba extraño que tratara así a alguien que se había portado relativamente mal con ellos. No encontraba razones para que el otro hiciera semejante cosa.

—Estabas en apuro y se dio la coincidencia de que lo escuché —Fue toda la explicación que pudo dar. Para ser completamente honesto, él tampoco sabía decir qué lo impulsó a hacer semejante cosa además de ser lástima. Pero esto último no planeaba decirlo, ya que pensó que podría lastimar el orgullo de Nile.

Éste dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Era un día pésimo y no estaba seguro cuanto más podría soportar. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. Era absurda la sensación que experimentaba en aquel momento. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto pero se sentía más bien como un fracasado. Apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos días desde que llegaron a aquel lugar y ya lo había arruinado.

En cuanto se puso de pie, Erwin también lo hizo y le pasó de la mano. Hasta ése momento, no había escuchado su nombre. Al menos, quería conocer un poco más de él. Eran compañeros después de todo. Además, supuso que le debía un par de favores por lo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

—Erwin Smith y él es Mike Zacharius —Se presentó para luego señalar a su amigo, quien no estaba precisamente entusiasmado, pero decidió seguirle la corriente a Erwin. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder en aquel momento?, pensó.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, ya que sabía que no le quedaba de otra. A pesar de todo, le habían ayudado y se ponía a pensar bien en ello, estaba en deuda con ellos, cosa que no le agradaba pero no podía negarse a ello. Agarró de la mano a Erwin y forzó una sonrisa, la cual asustó un poco al rubio.

—Nile Dawk —respondió. Dicho esto, pensó en retirarse hasta percatarse de que a la habitación que debía regresar se encontraba ese mismo sujeto al que había golpeado accidentalmente. Como sospechaba que podía suceder algo que no fuera de su agrado, tuvo que sentarse con aquel par y pensar de la mejor manera de pedirle para quedarse con ellos por esa noche.

Ah, parecía que en un solo día habían acabado con su orgullo. Cuando había llegado a aquel sitio, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles. Pero creyó que eso sería más bien el entrenamiento en sí y no el hecho de tener que lidiar de esta manera con la gente. Se limpió la frente del sudor que le caía y luego levantó la mirada hacia los dos muchachos que parecían ya retirarse hacia sus dormitorios.

Bueno, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder? Ya les había causado suficiente problemas, uno más no sería demasiado. Se puso de pie y los siguió. Intentaba mantener cierta distancia, ya que de ésa manera podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sabía que iba a sonar sumamente extraño y casi como si estuviera acosándolos. Pero hasta al momento no había conseguido hacer amigos así que… Al menos, lo iba a intentar.

—Ejem —aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los dos. Honestamente no sabía cómo explicarles lo que quería pedirles. Se sentía como una carga pero dado que ambos lo estaban mirando, no había manera de que pudiera dar marcha atrás:—¿Tienen un lugar más en su habitación? —preguntó con el rostro colorado.

Nuestro dúo se quedó sorprendido al respecto. Pensaron que simplemente los estaba siguiendo ya que su dormitorio estaría cerca del de ellos.

Aunque Erwin planeaba responderle en ese momento, esta vez fue Mike quien intervino en la situación. Hasta al momento no había dicho mucho al respecto, pero ahora había decidido hacerlo. Se acercó a Nile y lo miró por un largo rato. Éste se sintió intimidado por lo alto que aquel era y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Aún no has dicho gracias —comentó sencillamente. Erwin se llevó la mano en la frente, ya que no pensó que diría semejante cosa. Aunque debió preverlo.

Erwin quiso explicarle la situación a Nile, temiendo que se lo tomara mal pero antes de que pudiera servir de mediador, éste habló nuevamente. Sabía, estaba consciente de que se había comportado como un maldito desgraciado. Suspiró, otra vez debía tragarse el orgullo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no le había pedido a nadie su ayuda, pero estaba en una situación bastante desfavorable en aquel preciso instante por lo que tuvo que olvidarse de ello.

—Yo… —Miró hacia abajo antes de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo:—Yo… Gracias. Les estoy sumamente agradecido —Tal vez no sonaba sincero por el nerviosismo, pero estaba diciéndolo desde el fondo de su corazón y tal vez con un poco de interés.

Mike se dio la vuelta sin decir más nada. Solamente le hizo una señal para que ingresara a su dormitorio. Era obvio que tendrían que compartir la misma cama entre los tres, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaba relativamente feliz, pese a que no lo demostraba, de que lo hubieran aceptado.

Así este trío se formó. No obstante, sus aventuras en el escuadrón de reclutas recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
